


The Negotiation

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is stuck in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Singularity.   
> Disclaimer: Stargate is owned by MGM, Gekko, B.W. and J.G. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.   
> A/N1: This is the result of prompt given to me by oxfordshoes2. Written for the sam_janet_fthon.   
> A/N2: Special thanks to bara_brith for the beta.

Sam had always been intrigued by the paradox that posed the question, "What happens when an irresistible force meets with an immovable object?" Now, she had her answer: it was messy, especially since she was caught in between them. "Them" being the immovable object – her wife – and the irresistible force – their daughter.

In all her life, Sam had never known a more stubborn woman than Janet. As a doctor, that resolve was one of Janet’s greatest assets. It kept her from giving up on a patient even when it appeared there was no hope. Her determination had saved countless lives. And on a personal level, Janet’s tenacity had seen her through difficult times, including an abusive marriage and the adoption of a traumatized child.

Enter the irresistible force – Cassie. As an orphan who’d seen the entire population of her world killed by the Goa’uld, the 11-year-old won over the hearts of everyone at the SGC, but particularly the members of SG-1… and a certain doctor. Cassie adapted well to life on Earth, and as all children eventually do, entered into her tumultuous teens. While Cassie was a good kid, she was still a teen¬ager – one with the ability to wrap just about anyone around her finger… including Sam.

So Sam was caught in the middle. Give Cassie what she wanted and let her go on her first date… or agree with Janet and say she was too young. Neither Sam’s own youth nor her innate intelligence prepared her for this conundrum. No matter what she did she was going to end up on the receiving end of someone’s anger.

Both Fraiser women were waiting for her input. Both had their arms crossed and were staring at her. She’d rather face a Goa’uld System Lord.

Sam took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Okay. Here’s what I think: Cassie should be able to go on her first date, _but_ ,” she held up a hand silencing both so she could finish, “your mother and I will take you and this boy to dinner and a movie.”

“What?! No way!!” exclaimed Cassie.

“It’s either that or you have him come here for dinner and a movie – again with both your mother and I present.”

Cassie stormed up the steps and slammed her bedroom door. Sam looked at her wife.

“She’s still too young,” Janet growled before turning and going into the office and closing the door.

Sam vaguely remembered something about knowing you were successful in a negotiation when neither side was happy.

FIN


End file.
